After The War
by Cassie14
Summary: Chapter four up!! Please r/r!! After the war (not a 54 continuation!!) R/T; C/J MAJOR R/T and C/J!!!!! really good fic from what I've been told....read the reviews!
1. Cassie

***A/N-this is my second fic. Please R/R!! also, this is after the yeerks lose, but Cassie and Jake aren't pissed @ each other, & Rachel's alive-she's essential to the story! K? also, in the review, tell me if you want more R/T***  
  
spoilers: none  
romances: C/J, a lil R/T   
  
  
After The War  
  
  
pov-Cassie  
  
** Bring! Bring! **  
  
I rolled over and yawned.  
  
** Bring! Bring! **   
  
"Uggh...." I sat up, fumbling for the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey Cassie! Ready to hit the mall?" Rachel said happily.  
"Omigod, Rach, it's only," I glanced at the clock "10 in the morning!"  
"Yeah, well you should be up by now anyhow. Remember the barbeque later? Don't you wanna get a new outift and bathing suit for Jake? I mean, come on, you still have all the clothes you had when we were in junior high! And your suit-" Rachel was cut off.   
"Fine! Fine, Rach, I'll come. Give me 20 minutes, k?"  
"OK!" Rachel said, glad that she was about to get to totally redo my wardrobe. "C-ya."  
  
I hung up. Why did Rachel have to call this early? I mean, the barbeque wasn't until three......it was only ten! I mean, I did want to look good for Jake, but I didn't feel like going to the mall. I hopped into the shower, and then stepped into my bedroom ten minutes later. I pulled on some cutoffs and a tee shirt, and then quickly blowdried my hair. Right as I was finishing, I heard the doorbell.  
  
I went to open te door. Rachel was stnading there grinning, like she knew something I didn't. Which, she probably did. I reached for my purse, but Rachel stopped me. She said, "Don't. It's on me-consider it an early birthday present."  
  
Knowing how much she was probably going to get me, I tried to protest, but five mintues later I was in the apartment elevator and without my purse.   
I sighed. I finally tuned into what Rachel was jabbering about.   
"OK, we need to get you some regular summer clothes, a new dress, skirt, top, shoes-" I cut her off.   
"Rachel, isn't that a little bit too much?" I started to say, then she yelled,  
"BATHING SUIT!", scaring the crap out of me. "The barbeque is on the beach you know, how bout a nice two piece, string? Halter? Hmmm..." she went on like this for a while, until we reached the mall.  
  
She dragged me into the first shop she saw, which happened to be a fancy store I have no idea what was called. I rummaged through a sale rack, when I heard her gasp behind me. I spun around, thinking that there was an emergency, when I saw all she was doing was looking at a dress rack. I walked over, to see what she had. Much to my dismay, the dress wasn't for her, but for me. It was a short black halter dress, and she insisted on my trying it on.   
  
"Rachel! If I even move, you can see up the dress!" I called out to her. She opened the door, and laughed.   
  
"Cass, you are overreacting. It isn't too bad at all. Jake'll just die when he sees it!" She laughed again, probably at my red face. "Now, for shoes!"  
  
She bought the dress, then took me to the shoe store, and another store to pick up some casual clothes. Finally, what I was dreading-a bathing suit.  
  
Almost immediately after entering, she found a bathing suit. I tried it on, and was a little shocked at what little it covered, but Rachel crowed,  
"Omigod! Cassie, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you tonight! You have to get it!"  
I looked at myself in the mirror-and thought, 'It's not too bad, I suppose it would be a little fun to see Jake's reaction...'  
We got the dress, and a coverup to match. Then we headed to the foodcourt. When we got our food and sat down, we heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeey ladies!" Marco, Jake and Tobias walked over. Marco had been the one yelling, and Tobias and Jake were just behind him.   
"Oh, crap," I whispered to Rachel. "I look horrible!"  
"No, you don't." She reassured me.  
Jake sat across from me, and gave me his rare, slow smile. "Hey, Cassie"  
I smiled back. "Hey Jake. Hey Marco, Tobias-what are you guys doing here?"  
I must have been seeing things, but I saw Jake shoot a glance at Marco and Tobias, and Marco said, "Oh, uh, we were just hanging out, hittin' the arcade, that type of thing."  
"Oh"  
"What are you two doing?" Tobias asked.   
I rolled my eyes as Rachel answered, "Shopping. Cassie let me take her on a shopping spree."  
  
Jake gave me a surprised glance. I laughed and said, "She had to beg."  
He pretended to look relieved, then glanced at the bags. "So, what did you buy?"  
I glanced at Rachel, and said, "Oh, nothing, really, just some shorts and sandals."  
  
"Oh. Well, I wanted to know what time to pick you guys up later, for the cookout at the beach?" He asked. I told him around quarter of three.  
"Well, Cassie and I have to get going, to get ready for the barbeque and other stuff...see you guys later!" Rachel said.  
  
We all stood up. I lagged behind the others with Jake. He took my hand in his as we heading through the mall to the parking garage. When we got to my car, he helped me put everything in, and the leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Sliding his arms around my waist, he was slowly deepening the kiss, until we heard Marco clearing his throat. We parted, slightly embarrased. He gave me one last kiss before heading off with Marco and Tobias.   
  
I got in the car with Rachel. The whole way to my apartment, she was teasing me about the fiasco in the parking garage. As we headed up to my apartment, she said, "If he can do that in a parking garage, I wonder what he'l do when he sees the dress.....and bikini!"  
  
I took a good natured swing at her head. She dodged it, laughing. She made me get into my bikini and dress first, so that she could do my makeup. She apparently needed the dress to determine what type of eyemakeup I should wear. It was all the same to me, so I didn't offer any opinions. When she was done, I had to admit-I didn't look too bad. She took her own bathsuit and dress out and got read herself. Not ten mintues after she was done, the doorbell rang. I opened it, and what I saw shocked me.  
  
  
**A/N** Cliffhanger, I know, sorry, but I wanna space it out a little....k? review pleez 


	2. Jake

***A/N*** OK, you guys asked for it----Jake and Tobias' POVs when they see the girls in the mall.............tel me if you are confused at what I am trying to say, lol.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1, in Jake and Tobias' point of views  
  
Jake  
  
My name is Jake, Jake Berenson. Yada, yada, yada. You already know all that stuff anyways. Anyways, it was a nice Saturday in July, meant to be spent at the beach. Well, Marco, Tobias and I decided, since it was such a nice day, we'd head to the mall. We were planning on hanging in the arcade until the barbeque at Ax's. You're probably wondering why Ax would have a barbeque, and I admit, it does seem a little strange. Let me back up a little.  
  
We had defeated the yeerks a year ago. The Andalites had arrived, and together we finished those dirty slugs off. Earth was somewhat in shock over the secret battle having been going for years before their eyes, but at the same time in secret, but still made peace with the andalites. (****A/N the sentence was a lil confusing, lol****) Quite a few Andalites had moved to earth, because our 'grass was great' and they could also access their favorite morph-human. They loved to morph human to play with their mouths and, mainly, eat. Ax was no exception.  
  
When Cassie had introduced him to chili, all those years ago, he was amazed. He asked me a few months ago where he could get spicy food. I explained that sometimes, you can have spicy bbq sauce, and so the whole barbeque idea began.  
  
Anyways, we were hanging out in the arcade, which was empty besides us (everyone was probably at the beach), when Tobias and Marco brought up girls. Eventually, after talking about Rachel, the subject of Cassie came along. "So, Jake, when are you gonna tie the knot?" Marco asked bluntly.  
I choked on my soda. "WHAT?! Marco, we are only 18! I don't think either of us are ready to settle down yet....besides, she might meet someone new, who she likes better than me, or something...." I trailed off. Marco and Tobias gaped at me, openmouthed.   
  
Marco spoke first. "Jake, you know you love her. You know she loves you. Why don't the two of you realize that? You were meant to be with each other, you know that. And after the war and everything-you two are closer than ever."   
Tobias nodded his agreement. "The war definitely brought Rachel and I closer. I don't think I ever would have met her if we hadn't met Elf-my father, in the construction site."  
  
I was thoughtful. Maybe, I could pick up a ring, and after the barbeque, talk to her. Marco saw the look on my face and knew right away. "You should pick up a ring today! I mean, tomorrow's Cassie's birthday and everything, what better present to give her than ......you?" He laughed as I swung playfully at his head.   
"OK, I could give it a shot, I suppose. Let's drop by the jewelers."  
  
We headed toward the jewelry store, and almost directly upon entering, I saw the perfect ring. It was silver, with diamonds studded into it. I noticed there was a blank space, so I asked about it. "Oh, that's for engravement." The jeweler told me. I asked the price. "Oh, that one is $1000, plus tax, and 100 for engravement."  
  
I gulped. I shot a look at Tobias, you was eyeing the ring in awe. Marco gave me a look, and said, "Just get it." I slowly opened my wallet, and pulled out the money. "Can you engrave it too, please?"   
The jewler gave me a paper to write on, and then the receipt. I had written:  
"CJB", for Cassie and Jake Berenson. Cassie Berenson sounded good...if she says yes. About twenty minutes later, we headed out with the ring to the food court. I heard Marco yell something, and looked up. There, in the food court, sat Rachel and Cassie. We headed over and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Cassie." I smiled at her.  
She grinned back, "Hey Jake.Hey Marco, Tobias. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
I shot a look at Tobias and Marco, unsure of what to say, but Marco was a step ahead of me. "Oh, we were just hanging at the arcade, that sorta thing."  
  
Tobias asked them, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Cassie looked at Rachel, shot her some kind of secret look, and Rachel answered "Shopping. Cassie let me take her on a shopping spree."  
  
I shot a surprised glance at a blushing Cassie, who laughed and said, "She had to beg!"   
  
I pretended to look relieved, because everybody knew that shopping was not Cassie's favorite thing to do. Ten mintues later, Rachel and Cassie said they had to leave, to get ready for the barbeque. I lagged behind the others with Cassie. I slipped my arm around her waist, and stopped at her car as the rest continued on to Tobias' to talk about times for later. We loaded all the bags into the car.  
  
I leaned down and kissed her gently. I felt her start to kiss me back, parting my lips with her tongue and sliding her arms around my neck. I slid my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. All of a sudden, we heard Marco clearing his throat. We parted, a little embarrased. I gave her one last, quick kiss, and headed toward Tobias' car.   
  
"Wow, Jake-man, I didnt know you had it in you!" Marco crowed, once in the car. I turned red.   
"Yeah, well...."   
Tobias chimed in, "Yeah, Jake, that was quite the show!"  
I started to laugh, and then we quickly reached Marco's house. After we beat the Yeerks, we got a lot of money, and he bought a huge mansion. The rest of us saved it, until we settled down. It was always nice to grab a Xbox when you needed it, though.   
  
We headed inside, and as I was shaving, Marco came in.  
"So, when are you going to ask her?"  
"Well, I don't really know, to be honest. I didn't really plan on today, but if it happens, it happens, and I will bring it just in case."  
"Yeah, good idea....when do you think Tobias will pop the q to Rachel?"  
"I don't think anytime too soon, but probably in the near future."  
"Yeah, their almost as bad as you and Cassie!"  
I laughed as he headed back to his bedroom to change.  
  
Once we were all ready, we headed over to Cassie's apartment. Once there, I rang the bell. I thought with Rachel's personality, then Cassie and Rachel were probably all dressed up-but hopefully they'd bring suits, because Ax was having it on the beach.   
  
All at once, the door opened. My jaw dropped-and so did Cassie's.  
She was wearing a black dress, with a halter neck line, and a low cut back. I let my glance travel downward, and thought, she knows just how to get to me. The dress was short, well above the knee. I let my mouth close again, and blushed. I looked up at her, noticing her doing the same to me as I was to her. "Hey, Cassie. You look ....great."  
  
She blushed, and said, "Thanks"  
  
At that moment, Rachel came around the corner in a short sundress.   
"Hey boys and girls, lets do it!" She laughed.  
  
We headed down to the car, and drove to Ax's. Once there, we ate, and then it was still pretty warm out, so we decided to go swimming. I headed inside to change into my trunks with Tobias and Marco. Rachel whispered something to Cassie, whom I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off of all night, and Cassie nodded. I wondered what they were saying.  
  
After changing, we came back out. Cassie and Rachel had worn their suits under their dresses, and had taken off their dresses while we were inside. I glanced at Cassie, and let my gaze drift to the water. Then I whipped my head back toward Cassie.  
  
"Is something wrong, Prince Jake?" Ax asked, concerned. Marco snickered and took him aside. He must have explained something to him, because I heard him go "Ah. Thanks for explaining that concept to me, Marco."  
  
Cassie smiled at me. I let my gaze drift down, then up to her face again. She was wearing a blue string bikini, and was killing me. Neither of us felt like swimming, so we stayed up on Ax's deck while they walked down to the beach. I asked Cassie if she wanted something to drink inside.   
"Sure, lemme come in with you."  
"OK"  
  
We headed in to Ax's rather large kitchen. I started to open the fridge, when I felt her arms slide around my neck from behind. I shut the fridge, and turned around to face her, still in her arms. The minute I turned around she kissed me. I slid my arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. I parted her lips with my tongue, and pressed it into her mouth. She returned my kiss passionately.  
  
  
***A/N yeah, a cliffhanger, but read the next chapter! And R/T fans, don't worry, theres more coming in the next chapter***  
  
  
OK! Here we go:  
  
1. Cassie and Jake keep going, and we hit a lemon  
2. They stop after a plain, boring makeout session  
  
1. R/T heat it up by 'eating lemons' (haha, get it? Lemons?)  
2. No lemon for R/T  
  
Neother ideas? Please vote in the review 


	3. Rachel

Rachel POV  
  
Ax, Tobias, Marco and I headed down to the beach, leaving Cassie and Jake behind at Ax's. I noticed that Tobias kept shooting looks at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I laughed to myself, loving the power I had over him. When we reached the beach, Ax morphed human and he and Marco headed down to the water. Tobias and I stayed behind on the beach.  
  
We set up beach towels and an umbrella, and sat down with our cokes.   
"Hey, Tobias, is Jake planning anything for him and Cassie for tomorrow? Cos if he is, I have to get Cassie a new outfit...I can just say that its a birthday present."  
"Well, actually, I think he was planning something...but I don't know if I can tell you..."  
"Oh, c'mon, Tobias! Please?!"  
"Nope-sorry Rach. It has to be a surprise. But I also have a surprise for you-even though you're birthday isn't for another couple months" We both laughed, but I cut mine short after Tobias pulled a box from his pocket.   
  
He kneeled down in front of me, and I couldn't breathe.   
"Rachel, I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I have decided to morph human permanently, and I was wondering-will you marry me?"  
I choked. "Tobias, I-I-I...yes! Yes, I will marry you!" I threw myself down into his arms and kissed him. "But you don't have to morph permanently, because I just saw on the news yesterday that the Andalites are working on a cure for nothlits. You could go for the treatment!"   
  
He laughed and cried at the same time. So did I, and all of a sudden he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. He fell back onto the sand, with me on top of him. I was leaning down to kiss him again, when he whispered, "Let's take this somewhere else-Marco and Ax will be getting a peep show!" I stood up and helped him up. Then we headed towards the sand dunes. Once there, he sat down leaning against a high pile of sand.  
  
I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lowered his lips to mine, and gently opened my mouth with his tongue. He pushed it inside, and our tongues moved together to an unheard rythym. I moved so that I was stradling him. This deepened the kiss, and I soon noticed that I was not stradling only his lap. He pulled me closer to him, and reached for the ties on my bikini top. He pulled it off, so that our bare chests were together. I could feel his heart beating. He cupped his hands over my chest, and gently massaged my nipples. I moaned and pushed closer to him. I reached down and gently tugged off his trunks. I reached down and held him with both hands. He groaned, and I answered him by slowly pumping my hands, getting faster and faster until he was doing everything he could not to scream so we didn't attract the attention of Marco and Ax, who were about a quarter mile down the beach. We were hidden behind the dune though, so I didn't worry too much. He came, and then pushed me down to the sand onto my back.  
  
He pulled off my bathing suit bottoms, and leaned down to kiss my neck. He moved his kisses downwards, until he reached my stomach. He stopped there, then continued down to where I was hot. He slipped a finger into me, and I gasped at the sensation. He worked it slowly, not fast enough. He put a second finger inside of me, and after a minute a third. I arched my back up at that, and moaned.  
  
I was almost about to come, I knew it. Then he took his fingers out. I was about to yell at him for stopping, when he positioned himself between my legs and slid into me. I moaned and lifted my hips up to meet his thrusts. We came at the same time, and lay panting on the sand. Still joined together as one, we sat up. I was once again stradling him, and he lifted me up and plunged into me again.   
"Tobias!" I moaned.   
  
He thrust into me over and over, until we both came again. I leaned my head down onto his shoulder. We sat like that for a few minutes, until we heard Ax calling us. I slipped back into my suit, and so did Tobias. We sneaked up to the house the back way, and went back down to the beach.  
  
"Why did you guys come from the house? I thought you were on the beach." Marco said, a little confused. I told him that we went to get drinks.   
"Oh, ok. Well, lets go on back to the house and see what Cassie and Jake want to do about dessert."  
  
"Yeah, Rachel and I have some news." Tobias added.  
We walked back up to the house, and were surprised to see that Cassie and Jake weren't outside.   
  
"Cassie! Jake!" I called, and then they came out of the kitchen. "What were you guys doing?"  
  
"Oh, just getting drinks." Jake answered calmly.   
  
"Well, Tobias and I have some great news!" I said to them, excitedly. "We're getting married!"  
  
"Omigod, Rach! That is so awesome!" Cassie left Jake's side and ran over to me. We sat down to start discussing wedding plans.   
  
Meanwhile, Tobias had been getting pats on the back from Ax, Marco, and Jake. "That is so awesome! Are you guys going to buy a huge house and stuff?" Marco asked eagerly. Everybody laughed.  
  
***A/N I already wrote next chapter, and don't worry, theres C/J continuation from last time in the kitchen there! 


	4. Cassie

Chapter 4  
  
  
***Animorphs belong to KAA, and "Amazed" belongs to Lonestar***  
  
Cassie POV  
  
Late that night, our 'barbeque' (turned party) ended. Tobias was driving Rachel home, and Jake was going to bring me home. I hugged Rachel and Tobias goodbye, then hopped into Jake's Explorer. We waved through the window to Marco and Ax, who were still there. Jake stepped on the gas and pulled out of the driveway, and I reached down to flip on the radio.   
  
"Baby when you touch me........I can feel how much you love me......and tt just blows me away..." The lyrics floated out through the speakers.  
  
"I love this song." I said, half to myself. I didn't think Jake heard me. But he looked at me and smiled. I returned his smile, and settled back into my seat.   
  
"I've never been this close to anyone, or anything.....I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams...."  
  
All of a sudden, Jake chimed in, "I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you...and it just keeps getting better...I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side.....forever and ever..."  
  
I looked at him, surprised. "I didn't think you knew the words to this!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me, the slow smile. My smile. He reached over and took my hand, and we sat in silence for a while, listening to the lyrics. When the song ended, commercials came on, so I reached down to switch the station again. I found a station claiming to play forty minutes commercial free, so I left that on and leaned back.   
  
"So, Cassie. About tomorrow-you know how we were going to go out for dinner? What time do you want me to pick you up?" Jake asked.  
  
As unbelievable as it was, I forgot that tomorrow was my birthday! Oh, geez.   
"It doesn't matter....what time is the reservation for?  
  
"I think 7, but I am not completely sure.... but I figured you would want to have some extra time so that I could give you your birthday present."  
  
I smiled. "Six is fine." He grinned, as if he knew something I didn't, and squeezed my hand again. We sat in the comfortable silence I love with him until we reached by apartment. He parked the car, and then got out with me. He walked me up to my apartment. When we reached my door, he circled his arms around my waist and kissed me gently. I returned the kiss, and then went inside. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I wondered what he had planned.  
  
Good thing Rachel brough me shopping, I would porbably need a great outfit for dinner tomorrow. I still had this feeling they all knew something I didn't. But I shrugged it off and headed to bed.   
  
The next morning, when I woke up, I decided to make something good for breakfast. I wasn't much of a cook, but I figured that I would try. I took out my recipie book that I had bought a few years back and opened to the breakfast section. I found a recipie for pancakes, and decided to make those. About twenty minutes later, I had gathered the ingredients and cooked the pancakes. To my surprise, they didn't come out that bad. I was just sitting down to eat when the phone rang.  
  
I got up to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey Cassie! Happy Birthday!" Rachel sang over the phone. I laughed.  
"So, what time are you going to let me come over and fix you up for you hot date tonight?" She asked. Even though she couldn't see me, I blushed.  
"It's not a hot date," I answered indigantly. "It's just dinner."  
"Yeah, with the guy you've been infatuated with since about fourth grade! We always talked about this when we were younger-you know, you and him."  
"Whatever. I really don't think Jake cares what I look like tonight-"   
"Cassie..." Rachel said in her whining voice. I didn't think Jake cared that much, I mean, he loved me for me, not my clothes. But to make Rachel happy, I told her to come over at four. Then we hung up and I was just about to start my breakfast again when the the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Cassie-Happy birthday."  
It was Jake. Ok-the pancakes could wait on this one. I flopped into my favorite armchair.  
"Hi, Jake"  
"What're you doing?"  
"Just eating breakfast-I cooked today for once, as opposed to cereal! What are you doing?"  
He laughed. "Oh nothing really...just thinking of you."  
I sighed happily. He was so sweet. "Really? I was thinking of you, too. I can't wait to see you later."  
"Yeah, I can't wait either. I have a few surprises in store for your birthday Cassie."  
"Oh, geez-the waiters aren't going to sing to me again, are they?" I asked.  
He laughed. A few years ago, the six of us all went out to dinner for my birthday at Greggs. At dessert, they came out singing to me and I almost died. "No, Cass, I specifically told them not to."  
"Good." I answered, giggling.   
  
"Well, I better get going...I want everything to be perfect for tonight." He said.  
"OK...talk to you later."  
"K, love you Cassie."  
"Love you too." We hung up. I couldn't help it, tlaking to Jake always put me in a good mood. I returned to my pancakes, which were cold by now. I ate them anyways. I wasn't thinking about them, I was thinking about Jake. When Rachel and I were little, she had invited me to a family cookout. Jake was there, and I had been into him ever since. Rachel and I used to describe how our wedding would be, what our house would look like and our kids names. Now I wondered if that was ever going to happen. I certainly hoped so, but Jake didn't seem in that big a rush.   
  
Of course, the media has covered tabloid covers with Jake's and my 'wedding', affairs, you name it. We aren't married (obviously) but I guess some stupid people believe tabloids. I mean, the other day, I picked up a tabloid that said "Animorphs Saga: Cassie cheats on Jake with Marco" I laughed out loud. This was because the picture of Marco and I on the front that was supposed to show us 'together' was from Rachel's birthday party a couple months ago and we were hugging when everyone was leaving. But I left the party with Jake, so I don't know why the media thought I was with him. I called Marco and he thought it was pretty funny, too. But I had to reassure Jake that we weren't together.   
  
The day flew by, and all of a sudden the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Rachel with a backpack overflowing with stuff. "Hiya!" She said, "Ready for Operation Cassie?"  
I laughed. I let her do my hair and makeup, then admired myself in the mirror. I really didn't look too bad, I had to admit. I shooed her out of the room and put on the dress we had gotten. It was another black halter, but this time it was down to my ankles. But the huge slit in the side made up for that. I slipped into my shoes, and stepped out to show Rachel.  
  
"Wow. Jake's gonna drop dead!" She exclaimed. I laughed self-consciouly. "No, but really Cassie-you look great."  
  
"Thanks Rach. I hope Jake thinks so."  
  
She reassured me he would, then looked out the window. She gasped.   
"Holy crap, Cassie, wait till you see!" She exclaimed in surprise.  
  
I started to get a little nervous. What did she see? All of a sudden the doorbell rang, and Rachel nodded at me. She dissapeared into my bedroom and I knew she would lock up after me. I opened the door.  
  
Jake was standing outside my door with a bouquet of flowers. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Cassie." I grinned back at him. "Hi, yourself. Come on in."  
  
I took the flowers and put them in a vase. Then we started downstairs. But before I left, I saw a flash of Rachel in the doorway of my room. She had positioned herself so that Jake couldn't see her, and gave me the thumbs up. When we reached the door, I gasped. There was a limo outside my apartment building! Jake took my hand and led me to it. The driver got out and opened the door for us. I climbed in, with Jake following.  
  
I sat down on a plush seat, and Jake sat next to me. The driver closed the door. "Where are we going Jake?" I asked. He slid his arm around my shoulders. "I told the driver to drive around for a while. I wanted us to have some time to ourselves. I have a present for you." He already got me a bouquet, limo, and dinner...what else is he going to give me? I thought to myself.   
  
But I had no idea what he had in store. He kneeled down in front of me and took my hands. He reached into his pocket and took out a box.   
  
"Cassie, will you marry me?" 


End file.
